


The Debriefing

by mckayla (steveromanov)



Series: Stevenat Fluffy Sexcapades [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Mild Fluff, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts on the leather couch in Fury's office ends on the polished, hardwood floor of Steve's apartment.</p><p>Or: Natasha doesn't want Steve to start anything he's not going to finish, and he's still going around breaking things during intercourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to my other smut fic "Remedy for a Bad Day", but it isn't entirely necessary to read that one before this. There's just a few references at the end that might be a tad confusing if you haven't read it.

“Nat, cut it out. Fury’s going to— _ah_ —come in any s…second now.”

Despite the statement, Steve was far from stopping Natasha, who was currently half-sitting in his lap on one of the black leather sofas in Nick Fury’s office and nipping at the skin on his neck above his collar. She could feel him smiling against the faint stubble running down his neck as he gasped through the sentence, and she squirmed against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants just to make the situation more dangerous and daring than it already was.

“We’re here for a debrief,” Steve continued, talking against Natasha’s mouth as she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. “Not to have sex on our boss’ couch.”

She was straddling his waist now, kissing up the other side of his neck to his jaw and mouth and, despite the argument he had been halfheartedly upholding for the past ten minutes since they first got into Fury’s office for their mission debrief and Natasha slid her hand up his thigh, he was kissing her back. He had his hands resting lightly on her hips, though he was ready to push her away as fast as possible if so much as a sound besides her gasps and his groans filled the room, and he kept glancing at the door every ten seconds to make sure that Fury hadn’t stepped in while Steve was distracted by his girlfriend’s _very_ soft mouth.

Natasha noticed this, because she chuckled softly against his lips before moving to kiss his jawline again and saying, “Relax, Steve. We aren’t going to get caught.”

He wasn’t so sure. “Yeah, but—aren’t there any cameras in here?”

“Spies don’t like to be spied on. It’s ironic.”

Steve laughed nervously. “And hypocritical.”

“Can’t be a spy without being hypocritical,” Natasha replied with a wry smile, and that was when she ground her hips against Steve’s pelvis and drew a loud groan from his mouth, which he quickly covered up by chewing down on his bottom lip.

After a few moments of trying not to give in and tear off her catsuit right then and there, Steve started talking as Natasha freed his lips in favor of mouthing at his neck again. “Can I ask what brought this on in the first place? I didn’t peg you as a sex-in-the-workplace type of gal.”

“You and I were in the middle of something that I’d really like to finish when Fury called for our extraction,” she easily replied. “And technically, being on an undercover mission, wherever the setting, still counts as the workplace.”

“If that’s the case, then we christened a _lot_ of workplaces this past week,” Steve laughed, finally deciding that he’d had enough holding back and leaning up to suck Natasha’s lip between his own. She gasped as he paired the gesture with a slight roll of his hips against hers.

“Now you’re getting it,” her voice was only a tad breathless, but Steve relished in it nonetheless and pulled her body tighter against his by wrapping his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss from there, snaking his hands up the front of her body, briefly pausing to cup her breasts through the lycra of her uniform before finding the zipper with his fingers. Natasha growled lowly against his mouth as he tugged the zipper down, slipping his hand inside and immediately grazing his thumb along the waistband of her panties. “You’re not starting something you’re not going to finish, are you, Steve?”

Natasha was looking at him with eyes darkened by arousal, her lips barely parted in a soundless pant as Steve briefly paused the movements of his thumb. His lips quirked up in a now-bold smile, but he didn’t verbally answer and instead dipped his fingers beneath her underwear and quickly found her clit, brushing the callouses on his fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Natasha couldn’t hold back the sharp moan that sounded from the back of her throat as her eyes fluttered against the friction and Steve only smiled smugly, circling her clit one more time with added pressure.

“God,” she gasped out, though the word sounded a bit harsh near the end and it made him pause with concern.

“Sorry. Too much?”

Steve began to draw his hand away, but Natasha caught his wrist in a swift motion and kept his palm pressed firmly against her core. “Don’t you _dare_ , Rogers.”

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her collarbone, keeping his fingers pressed firmly against her but not daring to move them even in the slightest. “I can assure you, I’m definitely finishing this.”

Natasha groaned as Steve sunk his teeth in her clavicle and slowly twirled his thumb against her again, stilling her hips as she tried to grind against his hand and speed up the process. Steve left red marks trailing from her collarbone to the upper swell of her breasts, making her squirm as he nipped and sucked at her rapidly flushing skin. Steve knew her orgasm was dawning upon her, so he decided that he was done teasing and that he’d give her just what she wanted—a headlong drive into pleasure.

Steve simultaneously rolled his thumb against Natasha’s clit while also grinding their hips together to add more friction, and soon enough she was trembling furiously in his arms and moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders to his upper arms, not knowing where to cling on to with her trembling hands as she teetered on the brink of her climax.

That was when the door to Fury’s office parted with a smooth sound and the man walked in himself, looking as daunting as ever. For a moment, Steve’s face paled as he thought they had been caught, but as soon as Fury took his first step in the room and lifted his head to acknowledge the two operatives’ presence, Natasha had her suit already zipped up and her breathing calmed as if she wasn’t just on the edge of orgasm only seconds before. Steve glanced nervously between the two of them, observing Natasha out of the corner of his eye, and only managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of her fingers trembling as she lifted a hand to tuck a red curl behind her ear. Still, she ignored eye contact with him and waited until Fury reached his desk—she was probably also utilizing the time to regain the strength in her legs—before standing up and approaching her superior for their debrief with Steve slowly following from behind and clasping his hands in front of his groin to hide his erection.

Thankfully for them, the debrief went by fast, and Fury didn’t seem to realize that his two top assets had just been compromising each other on his office’s couch for the past ten minutes before he had arrived. Steve and Natasha didn’t waste any time getting to the elevator once Fury dismissed them, and as soon as the doors parted to allow the two of them on to the lift she shoved him against the wall and ground herself against his thigh.

“You’re finishing this,” she murmured breathlessly, her hands gripped tight around the straps on his suit.

“I am,” he half-groaned as her hips grazed against the fabric covering his erection, “but not right here.”

Natasha let out a low growl of protest but she agreed nonetheless, if the way she turned around and crossed her arms impatiently over her chest was any indication. Steve smirked at the back of her red head, not daring to touch her the entire elevator ride down from Fury’s office to the parking garage lest he wanted to lose all of his self-composure and take her right then and there. However, he did practically pick her up once they reached the garage and hauled her over to her Corvette, pressing her up against the passenger’s side of the car and bending his head down to meet her for a searing kiss. Natasha wasted no time opening the door behind her, turning so she could shove Steve down into the seat. His head bumped awkwardly against the middle console as she pushed him back, and he was chuckling by the time she bent down and climbed into the car with him.

Steve stopped Natasha as she began to trail kisses along his jawline and undo his uniform’s belt around his waist, grabbing her impatient hands with his own and causing her to look at him with a frustrated expression.

“Not here, either, Nat,” he laughed. “I’m afraid it’s a little too cramped for what we're trying to do.”

Natasha looked at him as if she was about to knock him upside the head, but then let out another impatient growl as she pushed herself out of the car, shoved Steve’s legs that had been hanging over the edge of the seat inside, and slammed the passenger door before darting around the front of the car in a lightning-fast movement. She was behind the wheel and starting the engine just as quickly, and the tires even squealed against the pavement beneath them as she peeled out of the parking garage and broke nearly every driving law as she raced back to Steve’s apartment.

They had just gotten into the apartment and barely closed the front door when Natasha shoved Steve further into the house, though she must have decided that she couldn’t even wait the few seconds that it’d take for him to move to the bed or even the couch because she suddenly grabbed him by the straps on his suit and yanked him toward her in the entranceway to the home. He was just about to make some smart-assed remark about her impatience but the words were dissolved by her mouth as she kissed him hungrily, her hands already working to get him out of his suit as he struggled to form a coherent thought with the speed she was moving things. Steve had to lift his hands to her shoulders and forcibly pull her off of him, holding her at half arms’ length as they both panted deeply and loudly.

“Jesus, Tasha,” Steve half-laughed and half-groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Here?”

Natasha smirked. “No,” she shook her head and stepped back, reaching up for her zipper and dragging it down at a much slower pace than she had been moving only moments before. After she slipped out of her catsuit and kicked it to the side, she pointed down at the polished wood floor beneath their feet. “Here.”

Steve smiled, not wasting a beat as he undid the buckle at his waist and dropped his pants, then pulled his uniform’s top over his head and discarded it at the pile of clothes building at their feet. As soon as he was down to his underwear, Natasha stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting him around and pressing down on his shoulders until he got the hint and laid back on the floor.

Straddling his waist between her thighs, Natasha reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side and watching as Steve’s eyes fell to her breasts and dilated almost immediately. Slowly, he lifted his hands, cupping her breasts against his palms before rolling her nipples beneath his thumbs, and while Natasha _did_ tip her head back and let out a breathy sigh, she had had enough waiting for a lifetime. She pressed their torsos together so she could shrug out of her underwear, then assisted him in tugging his own boxers down his legs before clutching his cock in her hand and brushing the head against her clit.

She sunk down him shortly after that, digging her fingertips into his pecs as his length filled her. Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to gather his thoughts, and he nearly cursed aloud as Natasha shifted her hips ever so slightly as she settled on top of him, and even though he his eyes were closed he knew that she was wearing a droopy smirk on her lips.

When he opened his eyes, however, he could see the ecstasy slowly washing over her face. She was losing control _fast_ , her hips moving slowly yet also in a rushed manner that came with the desperation to find her release. However, he could also tell that she wasn’t willing to let go just yet, even though her fingertips were digging almost painfully so into his chest and her back was arched in a deep curve. Steve wasn’t fairing much better and he knew that there was probably going to be scratches left behind in the hardwood floor when they were done, but frankly, he didn’t really care. He just cared about _Natasha_ , and how she was slowly and beautifully unraveling above him, and how watching her lose control was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Natasha must have sensed this, because in a quiet and shaky voice she murmured, “Come on, baby. I’ve got you.”

That was all Steve needed to hear. Gritting his teeth, he felt the wood panels beneath his right hand splinter as he let his orgasm take him, twitching inside of Natasha with a bitten back groan that she leaned down to quiet between her lips. She followed him with her own climax not long after that, thighs tightening around his waist as she let out a strained whimper and again struggled to decide where to plant her trembling hands. She eventually settled on framing them on either side of his face, pulling his mouth to hers in a soft, tender kiss as she sucked in a heavy breath through her nostrils and rode out the rest of her high.

They lay there for a while, skin sweaty and sticking to the hardwood floor, but Steve found himself not caring as Natasha lay tiredly on top of his body, her cheek pressed to his chest. Her head rose with each breath he took and he could feel her breasts moving against his abdomen as she steadied her own breathing, and it was only a couple minutes later that Steve’s voice vibrated lowly in his chest beneath her cheek.

“I think I broke part of the floor.”

Natasha didn’t bother lifting her head to shoot him an incredulous look. Besides, she wasn’t even sure she could muster the strength. “Are you kidding me? Steve, we _just_ got the last of the powdered sugar out from between the panels and we haven’t even gotten around to fixing the tiles in the shower yet.”

Steve chuckled lowly. “It’s alright, we’ll just put a welcome mat over it. No one’ll notice.”

“Yeah, because it’s a totally normal thing to put a welcome mat _inside_ of the house.”

Steve laughed again, and despite the fact that Natasha couldn’t believe that he had managed to break _another_ part of the apartment, she started laughing, too.


End file.
